customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daran King vs. Yang Jin
Arena Information Arena: Sky Towers, Spirit World Time of Day: Night Combatants *Daran King *Yang Jin Battle --Mind Lord 05:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Daran King is standing silently on one of the sky towers, with a cloak he is wearing waving in the slight wind. The stars join up like a giant dot to dot. They spell "Yang Jin". --AtahiNuma 21:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin accepts and draws hs sais. --Mind Lord 21:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Daran extends his quarterstaff and waits for his opponents move. --AtahiNuma 22:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin pulls rock from the ground far below. He begins to make the rock spin and whirl. It begins to create a globe of earth, concealing Yang Jin. --Mind Lord 21:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Daran uses his power of Pyrokinesis to shoot flames from his hands at the globe of earth. --AtahiNuma 05:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin senses the heat of the fire and uses his power over fire to redirect it. --Mind Lord 05:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Daran uses his telepathic abilities to make Yang Jin hallucinate. (hallucination: the earth globe explodes and a giant serpent made of fire. the serpent dives at Yang Jin) Yang Jin's willpower is to strong for Daran, and the hallucination ends! --AtahiNuma 06:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin shakes off the hallucination. He then takes rock from the rock globe and fragments it. The fragments fly at Daran. --Mind Lord 06:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Daran is still recovering from the telepathic failure, and is knocked of the tower he is standing on. Daran recovers and manages to grab hold of a tower whilst inside the clouds. --AtahiNuma 17:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin looks around. Not seeing Daran, he turns his back and jumps to a neighboring tower. --Mind Lord 05:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Daran puts away his quarterstaff. Daran uses his power of telekinesis on himself to invoke a power rage. His power rage ended quickly, as their is nowhere to go. Daran gained the power of Flash Form --AtahiNuma 21:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin brings rock around him again and compresses it, turning it into solid crystal. --Mind Lord 05:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Daran uses his newly acquired power of flash form, taking the form of a serpent, moves onto the original tower he was standing on, then returns to his human form. --AtahiNuma 05:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin fragments the crystal globe and fires shards of it at Daran. --Mind Lord 09:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Daran telekinetically stops the crystal shards moving to him in midair and levitates them in place. --AtahiNuma 01:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin stops attacking and waits for Daran's move. --Mind Lord 04:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Daran Lets the diamond shards drop to the ground and turns into his flash form and charges at Yang Jin. --AtahiNuma 05:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin creates an orb of fire around himself and makes it expand at high speed. --Mind Lord 05:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC)Daran continues his assault and charges through Yang Jin. --AtahiNuma 20:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) (I want to know what you mean before I make my next move.) --Mind Lord 07:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC)(Flash form . Daran can move through anything using this ability. if he charges through Yang Jin, Yang Jin will ge hurt.) --AtahiNuma 21:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin cringes. Not only from pain but also the oddity that a person just went through him. He launches a huge stone at Daran King. --Mind Lord 00:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Daran lands on a tower behind Yang Jin. He gets hit by the stone and gets knocked off the tower. He starts falling. --AtahiNuma 01:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin stops fighting, since all that elemental power drained his energy. --Mind Lord 05:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Daran activates his flash form to attempt to fly back to a tower. He ascends 20 meters then deactivates his flash form half-way in the cloud layer on a tower. --AtahiNuma 05:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin looks around but can't see Daran. --Mind Lord 05:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Daran uses his flash form to get back on top of a tower. Daran deactivates his flash form. Daran uses his telekinesis to push Yang Jin off his tower. --AtahiNuma 06:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yang Jin uses his ability of fire control to launch an intense burst of flame from his feet, launching him up to the top of his tower. (The arena suddenly changes to the Spirit Realm) --Mind Lord 04:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Daran looks around the new arena, startled at the sudden change. Mind Lord 05:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Daran wakes up in his bed. He wonders about the strange dream. Awards Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:Mind Lord Category:AtahiNuma